


Gifting for Beginners

by Naemi



Series: The Sniper and the Werewolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People hardly celebrate anything anymore, least of all birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifting for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> [technically set past Z Nation season 2]

 

Determining the year is relatively easy for anyone who's able to count to four, and the seasons give themselves away enough to keep track. But the date—the exact day—that's different. It's hardly more than a lot of guessing. Therefore—and well, for the whole apocalypse issue—people hardly celebrate anything anymore, least of all birthdays, which makes perfect sense in a world where the constant fight for survival makes every new day a first and possibly last.

Still, or maybe in spite of that, Isaac sets about the task of careful investigation and preparation, and much to his own surprise, he manages to keep his plan secret. He may be a few days off, but that doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts.

10K seems to agree; Isaac has never seen him smile so brightly than when they get to town (a pretentious word for a few run-down yet still-standing buildings within a concrete wall) and he tells him that “Everything's on me. You don't turn—what, twenty?—every day.”

“Nineteen.”

“Whatever,” Isaac says lightly and puts an arm around 10K's shoulder. “We're here to celebrate your birthday either way, so let's check what that bar over there has in stock. I heard they have strippers, too. What do you think—a little lap dance? Maybe more? I'm sure we can arrange for that.”

Grinning awkwardly, 10K shakes his head. “Not … not really.”

“No need to be shy about anything.” Isaac nudges him forward, but a few steps short of the bar, 10K stops.

“I'd really rather not.”

“Have a drink?”

“The other thing.”

Isaac frowns. “But …” He gestures around. “This is pretty much the only outpost of civilization this side of the Rockies.”

“I know.”

“It's probably a once-in-a-lifetime chance.”

“I know,” 10K repeats firmly. “Just promise you won't ask around.”

“What's _wrong_ with you?”

“What's wrong with _you_?”

“Well, for starters, I spent too much time in a freezer. Plus, I didn't get laid in forever.”

“You're ridic,” 10K says, but the way Isaac pouts at him like a five-year-old makes him laugh. “Do what you want, but leave me out of it. I'm not into sex with random strangers.”

“You've never _had_ sex. You can't know what you're into.”

Suddenly serious, 10K raises his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side. “Believe me. I know exactly what I'm into.” He hesitates, but then he leans closer until their faces are inches apart. “And I know we were thinking about the same thing for a long time.”

Extinct in a heartbeat, a flicker of gold flashes in Isaac's eyes. “I'm not sure,” he says slowly, as if contemplating the words as they leave his mouth. “That _thing_ you mean … does it include you and me in … compromising situations?”

“Absolutely.”

“And does it include awkward confessions of sorts?”

“Only if you insist.”

“Like I said.” Isaac angles down and brushes his lips over 10K's. “We can arrange for all of that. It's _your_ birthday, after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Slashing the Drabble!](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com), prompt #383: _birthday_.
> 
> So … I'm playing with this setup of Teen Wolf characters in post-season-2 Z Nation canon (precisely: this exact pairing) for my [Extreme Big Bang](http://extreme-bigbang.livejournal.com) fic this year, and for some reason, I can't get enough. Sorry, not sorry :o) After all, I'm finally in love again, and that's all that matters.
> 
> That said, there may be more where this came from.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
